


Caesar Triumphant; third in a trilogy about Caesar the dog.

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Caesar the dog, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Matt is mysteriously transported to Zorro's time to help the outlaw trapped in a cave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Matt is mysteriously transported to Zorro's time to help the outlaw trapped in a cave.

Caesar

**[2](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/caesartriumphant2.htm)**

| 

**[3](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/caesartriumphant3.htm)**  
  
---|---  
  
Caesar, Triumphant  
  
---  
  
**Introduction**

**_Summary:_  
In the third story in the Caesar Chronicles, (Hail, Caesar and Et Tu, Brutus) Caesar magically returns to help a young boy save his hero, Zorro.**

**_Disclaimer:_  
Zorro/Diego and his companions are the property of Zorro Productions and have been used with pleasure by the author. Cordero and Caesar are creations of the author's warped little brain. If you would like to borrow them, just ask, arrangements can be made to that effect.**

**_Author's Notes - Dedication and Explanation:_  
Matt Baker is a real person. I had visualized a third story with Caesar, and when Keliana Baker, Matt's Mom, told me of his impending surgery to repair a birth defect, the wheels began turning. This was originally meant to be posted as a Christmas present, but things do not always have a way of turning out the way we want them to. So that is the reason for the Christmas references in Chapters two and three.**

**Therefore, this story is lovingly dedicated to Matt Baker, who wishes he could have kept Caesar, and who has been a stalwart supporter from the very beginning.**

**\--Susan Kite  
18 January 2000**

**slightly re-edited, July/November, 2001**  
  
---  
  
**Chapter One - Fate Lends a Hand**

**Diego de la Vega watched in silent fury as the bandits jerked open cabinet doors, throwing the contents onto the floor of the library. He kept his features as passive as he could, but it was becoming more and more difficult. One of the thieves had the barrel of a pistol pointed at his temple; another had a pistol covering Bernardo and his father, whose face clearly showed his wrath. "This is unconscionable, señores!" Alejandro cried in outrage.**

**"Old man, if you make one more sound, I will lay this pistol across the side of your head," the bandit at Alejandro de la Vega’s side growled.**

**The leader of the bandits, a man named Cordero, walked over to them and smiled. "You have made our journey to Alta California very profitable, señores. If your neighbors are even half as wealthy as you are, we can return home very rich men indeed," he said, throwing his head back and laughing uproariously.**

**Diego saw his father’s eyes burn with righteous indignation, his feet shift and his hands ball into fists. In alarm, he realized that Father was prepared to fight these men. It would be a very short-lived fight, with all of them very much dead. "It is indeed too bad that your name and temperament do not match," Diego said softly as Cordero turned away. With a speed that surprised even Diego, the bandit swung around, his fist connecting with the pit of the younger man’s stomach. The caballero sank to his knees, doubled over in pain, gasping for air.**

**Alejandro stepped forward in alarm, anxiety temporarily replacing the anger. Cordero stepped in front of the older man and held the pistol to his forehead. "I do not normally kill those I rob, but I have been known to make exceptions, Señor de la Vega. If you want your son to live to celebrate another birthday, you had better stand still and pray that he keeps his mouth shut." Alejandro could do nothing else but nod and step back.**

**Cordero looked down at Diego. "Señor, I will let you live. I hope this has taught you a valuable lesson, that of keeping quiet in the presence of greater superiority," the bandit said with a chuckle. He bent over and shook his pistol in front of Diego’s face. "You see your superior, señor?" Without waiting for an answer, Cordero turned and walked away, calling for his men to gather their confiscated goods and follow him.**

**As the sound of hoof beats died in the distance, Bernardo and Alejandro helped Diego to a chair. "I am fine. But I do believe that Zorro will be quite busy tonight."**

**"Yes, my son, I imagine so. But that is a large gang of bandits for just one man to deal with, even if that one man is Zorro. In this case, the battle between a fox and a lamb may not be as one-sided as it would seem on the surface," Alejandro commented with a wry smile.**

**"I will do what needs to be done, Father," Diego stated in a low voice. They heard the pounding of fists on one of the upstairs doors.**

**"Bernardo, go and let the servants out of the bedroom and then have them take stock of what is missing," Alejandro instructed.**

**Several hours later, Diego sat in the tavern, quietly musing over a glass of wine, one he had hardly sipped from. The rumors and reports had started flowing in within the last hour. The de la Vega _hacienda_ was the first to have been robbed, but it certainly was not the only one. These bandits were very fast, very experienced in their craft and very determined. They had raided two other haciendas since theirs had been attacked this morning. Diego was having an increasingly hard time acting cavalier about the whole thing, when all he wanted to do was go out and stop these men. When he had indicated that he should ride immediately, his father had wisely suggested waiting to see if the lancers could deter these banditos, also pointing out that the odds would be better at night against so many proficient and organized men. It had galled him, but he accepted his father’s wisdom.**

**"Don Diego!" a voice boomed. Looking up, the caballero saw his friend and acting comandante, Sergeant Demetrio Lopez Garcia. The rotund soldier stumped over to his table and sat heavily on a chair. It creaked menacingly. "What a day," the sergeant said with a lusty sigh. Looking longingly at the wine bottle sitting in the middle of the table, he glanced up at Diego with a questioning look. It was a ritual that was repeated often. Diego nodded and waved to the barmaid to bring another glass.**

**"Ah, chasing bandits was never so hard, Don Diego," Garcia commented. "Chasing El Zorro was certainly never this tiring."**

**"So it is true that this Cordero and his men have raided the Torres and the Cuesta haciendas?" Diego asked, seeing a pattern.**

**"Sí, Don Diego. It is as though they have demons pursuing them. They just keep going from one hacienda to the next, grabbing what they can, as quickly as they can, and then disappearing into the hills. That is pretty much what they did at your house, was it not?"**

**"Sí, Sergeant, it is. I believe what they are doing is making lightning raids, taking what they can of value, and then they are going to go back to Mexico before being caught," Diego explained.**

**"Do you think they are from Mexico?" Garcia asked.**

**"Yes, it certainly looks that way," Diego said. "They are not just a rabble of discontented men. They are very good at this, which tells me they have had a great deal of practice. Now tell me, Sergeant, if these men had been operating anywhere in Alta California south of San Francisco, would we not have heard about them?" Diego asked, remembering Cordero’s comment about ‘their visit to Alta California.’**

**"Why, Don Diego, you are right. They have to be from Mexico. Well, I sympathize with you and your fellow rancheros, but I sincerely hope they leave soon," Garcia said, and then looked up hastily at Diego when he realized what he had said. "Oh, do not get me wrong, Don Diego. I hope we catch them, but if we cannot, I would just as soon they leave quickly."**

**"I understand, Sergeant. It is a wonder that no one has been seriously hurt by these ruthless men," Diego said. Garcia nodded and refilled his glass. The young man was seeing a pattern; a pattern so plain that these bandits could not be expecting any kind of resistance. With a mental sigh, Diego realized that Zorro would indeed have his work cut out for him. These men had come to California where they were unknown and could check out the local ranchos without interference.Diego had remembered seeing Cordero in the tavern almost a week ago. And he and his men were so sure of themselves and their abilities that they made no effort to conceal themselves at all.**

**Tossing a couple of pesos on the table, Diego stood up, motioned to Bernardo and with a farewell to Sgt. Garcia, walked sedately out the tavern door. When they had climbed into the carriage, Diego leaned over to his mozo and murmured. "I believe it is time for Zorro to enter the scene. This has gone on long enough, and it is obvious that the lancers are not even slightly effective in deterring these men."**

**Bernardo signed furiously, indicating his disapproval of Diego’s comments. Diego took the reins while the mute was ‘talking.’ "Bernardo, it does not matter if there are too many of them, someone has to do something. Most of the rancheros are too busy trying to protect their own haciendas to form a posse.Perhaps that is what these banditos figured would happen.As long as no one tries to stop them, they will continue attacking one hacienda after another," he explained as they rode home.Bernardo nodded, but signed that he was still not happy. "I am not happy either, Bernardo, but I can think of no other way." Bernardo signed a suggestion for Diego to talk to his father about gathering the vaqueros to go after these men. "Yes, my friend, that would be a good idea. I will talk to father and then ride.In the meantime, you saddle Tornado." Bernardo looked only slightly relieved as he took the reins from Diego.**

**A short time later, Bernardo signed ‘Vaya con Dios _’_ as Zorro mounted Tornado.**

**"Gracias, Bernardo." What he didn’t say was that he would probably need all the help God could give him.Cordero’s men would be at or near the Hernandez _rancho_ by now. It was in the rugged foothills south of the pueblo and as such would suit his purposes very well in the dark.The late afternoon sun bathed the landscape in pinks and gold, giving an almost hellish glow to the surrounding hills.Riding through a narrow arroyo, Zorro came to the back of the hacienda.**

**His calculations had been correct.Dismounting, he quickly counted horses and perused the layout of the area surrounding the house. The hacienda was nestled against a boulder-strewn hillside, the front of the patio opening on a narrow valley. There was a small, stunted oak tree near the front entrance and a stream running placidly just beyond a rough roadway.**

**As Diego, he had visited Don Tomas Hernandez’s rancho only once, and that was when the family had just moved in a year ago. He had found it to be a most unusual house, laid out as much like a miniature medieval castle as a proper California hacienda.As he stood behind a boulder at the top of the hill overlooking the back of the house, he felt it shift. Studying the lay of the land, Zorro did some quick calculations and then began pushing against the boulder.It wasn’t any bigger than himself, so with a couple of shoves, the boulder began teetering and finally rolling slowly down the hill, picking up speed and other rocks as it made its headlong rush. With a reverberating sound, it crashed into the outer corner of the house, but did not go through the wall. The dust from displaced rocks and gravel gave the air an even more menacing aura, and Zorro noticed that when the banditos rushed out to see what had happened, several looked around and then crossed themselves.**

**Running along the crest of the hill, but out of sight of any watchers below, Zorro dislodged several more, smaller boulders. Not waiting to see the results of his handiwork, the masked outlaw ran back down the hill, motioned to Tornado to follow him and then ran along a path that would take him to the front of the hacienda.Another hand signal and the stallion trotted away from the house, but remained close enough to answer his call. Zorro slipped across the rock-strewn vista until he was near a front corner of the hacienda.A rounded two-story stone tower provided partial cover and he watched with amusement as more than a half dozen bandits scrambled up the hill to check out the disturbance. As the sun dropped behind the western hills, the outlaw skulked along the shadowed patio wall until he arrived at the front gate. Just as he reached it and wondered why there was no one on guard, it creaked open and a large, muscular man stepped out.**

**Zorro immediately launched himself at the man, his weight carrying the guard to the ground. To his surprise, though, his opponent possessed the agility of a cat as well as the bulk of a bear, and suddenly Zorro found the burly guard on top of him, aiming blows at his head with one hand while trying to pull out a knife with the other.Quickly, the masked avenger’s hand found a rock, and with no pretense at civility, he brought it against the guard’s head. Pushing himself out from under the unconscious bandit, Zorro next dragged him behind the tower and tied him up.**

**The darkness was now almost complete, only broken by the glow of two lanterns on the patio. Slipping in the gate, Zorro barred it behind him. Dashing to the side gate that opened to a small stable, he barred that one as well. Next he crept to the sala window, peering in unobtrusively. It could have been a repeat of the robbery of the de la Vega hacienda.Behind him, Zorro began hearing the sound of approaching bandits. Now was the time for action. As he drew his cape close in anticipation of crashing through the window, he suddenly thought of something Don Tomas had told him during his previous visit. Sprinting toward the tower, he ran up the steps three at a time, soon reaching the top. There, just as the hacendado had said, were stored all sorts of defensive weapons.**

**At the time Don Tomas had stated his fear of Indian attacks and, yet, for all of his worries, his home had been easily taken over by the dozen bandits. Several muskets lay in a neat stack, with powder and shot next them. Peering out the window, he saw the intruders’ horses picketed nearby. Zorro grabbed a musket, quickly aimed and fired off a shot that passed over a horse’s head. All of the horses began prancing and snorting in fear. A shot from the second musket soon followed, this time near a horse’s feet.Screaming with fear, several of the animals reared and began pulling at the tether line. A third shot just barely whistled over another horse’s head, sending all of them into a frenzy of panic. With all of the animals pulling and jerking at the same time, the tether line broke and the horses galloped off into the darkness, followed by the shouts of frustrated men.**

**Two men from the sala ran out to the patio and then stood for a brief moment, bewildered. Zorro quickly pulled out the stopper from a keg of gunpowder and poured it out the narrow window overlooking the patio, letting a small bit fall inside. When the keg was empty, he groped in the deepening darkness and found a flint striker and a rope. Tying the rope to a low beam, he cut a small piece off the end, and left the rest coiled near the window away from the powder. Taking the striker, the outlaw began coaxing sparks from the device. After a few tries, the sparks caught the end of the powder trail and with a whoosh, a flame began following the line of powder. Lighting the tiny piece of rope, Zorro dropped it out the window and backed away. A dull roar and blinding flash came almost instantly, causing the tower to shake slightly. Grinning, he realized that although a bit eccentric in his architectural tastes, Don Tomas knew how to build sturdy walls.**

**Immediately, he threw the coiled rope out the window and repelled down the wall of the tower, landing lightly on his feet. As soon as he landed, Zorro pivoted to meet his enemy, his sword out of its sheath in a single, fluid motion. The two banditos were rubbing smarting eyes. These he knocked unconscious with the hilt of his sword. The men outside the gate were banging and shouting, their cries echoing back and forth across the valley.Cordero burst out of the sala, his sword unsheathed, it blade flashing in the flickering light of the lanterns. Throwing his cape over his left arm, Zorro prepared to engage the bandit leader.**

**"So you are the mighty Zorro. Did you have to take the time to build up your courage before coming against me?" Cordero taunted.**

**Saying nothing, Zorro waited for his opponent to make the first move. Cordero wasted no time, advancing in a lunging thrust that would have skewered the masked man, had he remained in place.But he didn’t. He simply danced to one side and lunged in with a slight slashing movement of his own.A new opening appeared on the bandit leader’s shirt.Shouting in anger, Cordero advanced again, but this time in a more calculated manner, testing his opponent.Zorro parried each thrust, quietly assessing Cordero’s skill as well.It took only a minute to see that this man was a very good swordsman, although a bit impetuous.With a smile, the masked avenger got to work, advancing with his characteristic shouts, his sword a flashing blur that occasionally found its mark. Soon the bandit’s shirt was well ventilated, which Zorro thought wryly, was a good thing.The redness of Cordero’s face indicated that fencing was something he had not spent a great deal of time on lately.**

**Zorro ducked another slashing move and leaped over a stool thrown at his feet. Remotely, he heard some of the bandits attempting to climb the wall and the boulder that had broken through, and assumed that it wouldn’t be long before they succeeded. He also noticed Don Tomas and his family standing in the sala door, watching the engagement, which told him that the inside of the house was secure. It was time to finish this. Advancing quickly, the sword flicking right, then left, in and out, until it finally found its mark and Cordero’s blade clattered into a corner of the patio.**

**Undeterred, the bandit jerked a knife out of his sash and lunged at him. Sidestepping, Zorro simply used the hilt of his sword to knock Cordero unconscious to the ground just as he had previously done with two of his followers.Immediately, he turned his attention to the Hernandez family. "Are you all right?" he asked, not sheathing his sword. At their nods, he continued, "There is supposed to be a group of vaqueros coming to help you against these bandits, but I do not know how long it will take them.We must prepare for attack and quickly, Don Tomas."**

**"Sí, there should be enough powder and shot in the tower to hold off the banditos for a short while, Señor Zorro," Don Tomas said. Zorro nodded, and the two men went into the tower. With a servant loading the muskets, they were able to hold the agitated bandits at abeyance for some time.Zorro noticed, with great satisfaction, that about half of the men outside the wall had run off, leaving only a few of their comrades to rescue their leader.Soon the sound of hoof-beats told the outlaw that help was arriving.**

**"Don Tomas, the posse I mentioned is finally here. I will take my leave now, con permiso," Zorro said, with a slight incline of his head.**

**"I cannot thank you enough, señor. Gracias," Don Tomas replied.**

**Nodding, Zorro sprinted down the stairs where a servant met him. "Señor Zorro, the leader of the bandits hit my compadre over the head and ran out the gate to the stables." Running out the patio gate confirmed the words of the peon. The one thing he didn’t want right now was for Cordero to be loose to gather his men together again. Whistling for Tornado, Zorro turned to see his father approaching from the patio. " _Señor_ Zorro, well met. You left us with very little work to do," Alejandro said.**

**"Except the leader, Cordero has escaped. I must ride after him.But I appreciate your timely arrival. The Hernandez family will be safe now," Zorro said.**

**Alejandro nodded. "Go with God," he said, as his son mounted the ebony stallion and rode in the general direction of Cordero’s flight.**

**A large, almost full moon began peeking over the hills, illuminating the trail, occasionally showing a hoof print. For almost an hour Zorro followed the sporadic prints through the increasingly rugged arroyos and hills. Suddenly Tornado jerked his head, snorting in alarm and Zorro saw a horse standing forlornly in front of what appeared to be a cave entrance. Carefully, he dismounted and approached the opening. Rocks skittered down the slope, landing at his feet. In alarm, the outlaw realized just how unstable this hillside was. There had been tremors several months previously, some of which must have loosened the outer layers of strata in this area.**

**Taking a deep breath, Zorro also realized that he had to capture Cordero. _Go in, get him and get out_ , he thought.Ducking, he entered, grateful for the moonlight that showed at least a portion of the cave before him. With an angry shout, Cordero attacked, his momentum knocking Zorro to the ground. And as they lay there, the rocks above them began to shift, rumble and move in a slow geological dance downward. Pebbles and dust started raining down on them, and, grabbing Cordero’s collar, Zorro dragged the bandit back into the cave. The moonlight was suddenly cut off.**  
  
---  
  
****

****

**[Chapter Two](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/caesartriumphant1.htm)**  
---  
**[Caesar Chronicles Introduction](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/caesarchronicles.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	2. Chapter 2

Caesar Triumphant

_Caesar Triumphant_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Two - Matt Lends a Hand**

**Choking in the cloying dust, Zorro slowly pulled himself to his knees, momentarily disorientated by the impenetrable darkness. A coughing sound near him brought all of the recent past to the forefront of his memory. Cordero.The cave in.Groping, the outlaw found his adversary, and jerking Cordero’s banda off, tied him up. A rattling of pebbles and dust caused him to sit motionless for a moment, but when nothing further happened, Zorro felt his way toward what he assumed would be the entrance. Soon he found that, although he was going in the right direction, there was no entrance. There was only an impenetrable mass of rubble and dust. With great care, Zorro climbed up the barricade and began loosening some of the smaller rocks. Carefully he dug, shoving all the loosened debris to one side. He lost all track of time, working steadily, deliberately, trying not to think of the consequences of not succeeding.**

**"So, Señor Zorro, you were caught in this coffin along with me, eh?" Cordero taunted.**

**"Señor Cordero, I have no intention of letting this be my coffin. If I thought I could trust you not to try to kill me, I would unbind you and let you help me dig," Zorro commented.The darkness was oppressive.He had to concentrate on his task, not thinking about the distance of the walls or ceiling, or the staleness of the air.**

**"But you see, señor, you cannot trust me.Knowing that I am going to die, my last action would be to kill you. But, then again, it would be more rewarding to hear you suffer a lingering death.No, if you untied me, I would simply sit here and listen to your futile efforts to get out of this death pit."**

**Zorro ignored Cordero and continued his careful digging and scraping. After what seemed an interminable time, a loosened stone caused a small avalanche of smaller rocks and debris, which in turn showed a tiny bit of outside light; the cold light of a setting moon. With renewed hope, Zorro dug at the tiny hole, enlarging it a bit more. Finally he stood back and stared at the aperture morosely. No other stones would come loose. The rest were wedged tightly. Only from the outside could succor come, and the possibility of that happening even with Tornado nearby, was remote indeed.**

**"I told you this would be our coffin," Cordero laughed. "It will just take a bit longer.And at least now, I will be able to see you suffer as I suffer. Since we are both going to die, take off the mask and let me see who you are.Let me see the mighty Zorro."**

**In irritation, Zorro dragged Cordero back to a room-like area beyond the entrance.Then he gagged the bandit leader with a piece of the man’s own shirt. Back near the cave-in, he looked for and found dead limbs and twigs, which had been carried in with the landslide. Moving them to the back room, Zorro built a tiny fire, using a small bow as shown him many years ago by one of the de la Vega’s Indian servants. In the dim light, a thin tendril of smoke and then a tiny flame finally showed. He fed the small fire with a broken up branch, leaving the rest until later. It provided a bit of comfort along with the light. Wryly, Zorro wondered if he had finally over-taxed his patron Saint’s abilities, and decided that, if not, St. James’ work was certainly cut out for him.**

* * *

**Matt Baker slept peacefully, happily dreaming of the next day when he would be able to begin eating more solid food, instead of those nasty tasting milkshakes and green Jell-O. His operation had gone well, but the last week had been hard, especially when he watched his older brother, Tim, eating pizza or hamburgers.And the only thing he got from the Taco Bell kid’s meal was a little stuffed dog and the drink. He wanted Nacho Grandes so bad he could taste them, even in his sleep.**

**The next day was also Christmas Day, which, of course, meant presents. Matt hoped that Mom and Dad had been able to get the Zorro comic books he had asked for. And some new Zorro figures.**

**Suddenly Matt woke up, feeling something on his bed with him. It felt like a cat, but that was impossible, Mom was allergic to cats.Jerking upright, he looked into the button eyes of the ugliest dog he had ever seen.It's wiry hair stood on end and its skinny tail wagged so hard that the little dog's body wiggled along with it.Jumping on his lap, the dog whined and licked his face.**

**"Caesar?" Matt whispered a question. The dog just wagged his tail harder, if that was possible.Whining again, he jumped back and looked right into Matt's eyes."What do you want?" Matt asked. Caesar hopped over the boy's feet and stood at the end of the bed, wagging his rat-like tail with the dust mop end. "Do you want me to follow you?" Caesar's tail wagged even harder, making a blur.**

**Matt nodded and threw back his covers, stretching carefully, limbering muscles that had been taxed by his recent operation.Softly whining, Caesar jumped off the bed and silently padded to the door. Matt tiptoed after him.Mom had been a very light sleeper lately.Every time he had coughed or made any noise, she had been in his room.**

**When he reached Caesar, the dog turned and trotted through the partially opened door, Matt following right behind. On the other side it was outdoors.The boy stopped short, staring all around him.It was night here, too, but a bright moon showed hills, rocks and trees.One hill looked as though part of it had caved in. There were rocks and boulders strewn everywhere.Occasionally a few pebbles fell and rattled down the hill. Caesar trotted to one part of the landslide and carefully scrambled up on one of the larger boulders, disappearing suddenly.**

**"Caesar?" Matt whispered.He heard muffled barking, so he gingerly scrambled across the boulder and looked. There was a hole, big enough for the dog, but he wasn’t sure if he could fit. "Caesar?" Matt repeated.More barking.Sticking his head through the hole, Matt thought he saw the slightest glimmer of light. He pushed his head in further, his shoulders scraping the rocks. Afraid he might get stuck, Matt began backing out, but Caesar’s barking stopped him.Another voice echoed softly on the walls of the cave.Using his toes, Matt pushed his body through the hole. A slight rip told the boy that he had torn his pajamas. _Oh, oh, Mom won’t be happy,_ Matt thought, but he kept pushing, and finally he slid down a pile of rocks to a hard earth floor.Slowly standing up, he brushed himself off, only guessing if he got the dust off.It was almost pitch black in the cave.**

**Caesar’s high-pitched barking made him jerk his head in the direction from which he thought the sound was coming. Reaching his hand out in front of him, he shuffled toward the slight glimmering light. The dog kept barking and Matt thought the sound was coming from the same direction the light was shining from.**

**"Ow!" he exclaimed as he stubbed his toe on a rock. Matt wished he had remembered to put on his slippers. He kept shuffling forward and finally found himself in a larger area.Almost like a room.A tiny fire in the corner dimly illuminated a man sitting against one wall, his hands tied behind his back, a gag in his mouth. By another wall stood another man dressed all in black. Black from head to toe, including the mask that covered the upper part of his face.**

**"Zorro!" Matt cried in surprise.**

**"Sí, muchacho," the masked man said with a slight smile.**

**"Wow, you’re really Zorro?"**

**"Yes, I really am. You are an Americano, correct?" Zorro queried, switching to English, accented, but understandable.**

**Matt nodded, giving the outlaw a slight smile. "I had an operation last week, so I don’t talk so good, and Caesar came and…."**

**"Slow down, my young friend," Zorro said. "An operation? Last week? And you are exploring caves? You are a remarkable young man."**

**Matt beamed. He was astonished to be in the presence of his hero; and even more pleased to be praised by him.Not sure what to say next, he just asked, "You want to see my scar?" Before Zorro could answer, the boy pointed it out anyway."My name’s Matt Baker."**

**Zorro paused for a moment, without saying anything, looking a bit startled.**

**"Are you having trouble understanding me?" the boy asked. "I’m sorry."**

**"You are fine, muchacho.If you have trouble talking, you can sign to me."**

**Matt almost said, ‘Like Bernardo?’ but then he saw the bound man watching them.He didn’t want to take a chance that Zorro’s prisoner could understand English. "Yes, sir," was all he said. Looking around and pondering, Matt suddenly realized what had happened here. "Cave in?" he asked.**

**"Yes, I chased that bandito,” Zorro said, pointing to the bound man, “into this cave and suddenly part of the hillside gave way.And here we are," Zorro explained with a shrug of his broad shoulders.**

**"I can get in and out.I can get help," Matt said.**

**"No, Matt.I am very grateful for your offer, but you do not need to be out in the cold night air. You are not well yet.You must go back home."**

**Frowning, Matt said, "I am here to help you, not to turn around and go back home."**

**It was Zorro’s turn to frown.He saw the determined look in the Americano boy’s eyes, and he also knew that Matt was probably his only hope of rescue.Sighing, he said, "I am not happy about you riding in the cold and at night, especially so soon after an operation." He sighed again. "Tornado should be somewhere in the vicinity. But I just want you to find help, then let Tornado take you home. I will figure out my escape after help arrives and digs us out." As though thinking of something else, Zorro added, "You do not speak Spanish, do you?"**

**Matt shook his head. "Sorry."**

**"That is alright. If you go to Sgt. Garcia, just say Zorro and then sign what happened.Or just use signs entirely, that will be easier than trying to explain why you only speak and understand English."**

**Looking at the bound and gagged bandit, Matt reached up and tugged on Zorro’s sleeve, pointing toward the entrance. With a puzzled look, the outlaw followed, Caesar right behind.Giving another tug, the boy pulled Zorro down closer to him. "I can go get Bernardo, since he already knows who you are." Zorro jerked back up and looked at the boy in alarm."I know, too," Matt explained simply. "Caesar brought me here to help you. It was magic."**

**"Caesar.I had wondered about him. Where do you come from, Matt?" Zorro asked, wondering how the boy had managed to be in this remote area. He wasn’t totally sure about the magic part. He was thinking that the boy’s appearance might be more due to the intervention of his patron saint than magic, but for whatever reason, he was grateful.**

**"Natchez, Mississippi."**

**In surprise, Zorro murmured, "Perhaps there is more to that dog than meets the eye.Yes, you can get Bernardo and he will effect my rescue."**

**"I will go right away."**

**"Gracias, my friend, but be very careful.Even a strong boy like you has limits, and I do not want you to undo, on my account, what a fine Americano doctor in Natchez has done for you."**

**"I won’t, Señor Zorro," Matt promised.Zorro watched with concern as Matt carefully climbed up an incline too unsteady for his own weight, and then crawled out the hole.Caesar followed. The outlaw whistled, but heard the sound bounce on the walls of the cave, unable to escape properly into the night air.**

**The boy could hear the outlaw whistling for Tornado, but what came from the cave was weak and tenuous at best.Matt realized it would be up to him to find the horse.Walking away from the landslide, he saw the moonlit-bathed countryside and drew in his breath in wonder.It was spooky and beautiful at the same time.**

**At his feet, Caesar whined and then trotted off in the direction of the moon. Figuring the dog knew what he was doing, Matt followed. The ground was rough and soon he was limping, not just from the effects of his operation, but now from cuts and scrapes received from the hard stones and sticks. Still he kept the dog in sight. He had to. Zorro needed his help.**

**"Caesar!" Matt finally called. The little dog had gone far enough ahead that he was out of sight. The shadows became darker and scarier, and he didn’t want to be alone in a place where coyotes or bears might attack him. A distant, high-pitched bark caused him to sigh in relief, and as he limped in the direction of the sound, the little dog came back. To his amazement, Tornado was following behind. "Tornado!" Matt cried in relief and joy. The stallion was every bit as magnificent in real life as he was on TV.**

**Tornado leaned close, blowing his warm breath on him, and Matt reached up with one hand, lightly touching the black, velvety nose. Tornado’s lips lightly nibbled his fingers, but his teeth never touched him.After a short while of letting the horse get used to him, Matt looked at the stirrups in consternation.They seemed so high, but he had to get on the horse. Grabbing the reins, Matt led Tornado to a large rock.Caesar scrambled up and waited for him.Carefully climbing on the boulder, the boy grabbed the little dog and then pulled himself into the saddle.Reaching back, Matt opened a saddlebag and placed Caesar inside. The entire time, the stallion stood statue still, only his ears flicking back and forth.As soon as he was safely astride, Tornado turned his head and gazed steadily at his rider.**

**Matt stared thoughtfully into the horse’s eyes.He could go and get Bernardo, but it looked as though it would take many people to clear the rocks away.And whomever Bernardo brought might guess who Zorro was just because Bernardo was there.Now if he went to Sgt. Garcia; that would look more natural. The only problem would be how to keep the sergeant from catching Zorro as soon as the rocks were cleared. The puzzling thoughts kept running through his mind like the squirrels in the trees near his home.Matt shook his head and Tornado snorted.**

**Suddenly Matt smiled broadly.He had an idea, a way to save Zorro and keep him from being captured. "The cuartel, Tornado. The cuartel." Matt said, with as much authority as he could muster. The stallion broke into a trot and then into an easy rolling canter. It seemed to Matt as though the horse was being much more careful with him.**

**Matt held on to the saddle horn with one hand and the reins with the other. Tornado picked his way along the smoothest paths and Matt soon became used to the horse’s easy rolling gait.As the sun rose above the eastern hills, the horse galloped into the plaza.Peons were setting up their stalls, but they stopped and stared as the boy on the big, black horse swept by them.Matt thought he caught the name, Zorro.**

**Riding up to the _cuartel_ entrance, Matt reached over and banged on the heavy wooden gate.Corporal Reyes stepped out and looked up at him. His eyes suddenly widened. "Caballo de Zorro!" he exclaimed. Matt thought he knew what the private said, but figured it would be easier if he pretended to be deaf just like Bernardo did.He made the Z sign and pointed to the horse, then pantomimed a landslide with falling rocks.**

**The corporal nodded and opened the gate.Tornado sedately walked inside.Now came the hard part; making his plan work.**  
  
---  
  
****

**  
**

**[Chapter Three](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/caesartriumphant3.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/caesartriumphant1.htm)**  
**[Caesar Chronicles Introduction](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/caesarchronicles.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	3. Caesar Triumphant

Caesar Triumphant

_Caesar Triumphant_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Three - The Rescue**

**Sgt. Garcia walked toward Matt as he pulled on his jacket. Reyes and the sergeant talked to each other, but the boy only caught a few words. Finally the corporal turned to him and made some signs, which Matt figured was a question about Tornado. Making pantomiming signs of his own, Matt told the two soldiers that Zorro was trapped in a cave and needed their help.**

**Garcia smiled broadly and said something to Reyes. Matt thought he heard the word pesos and figured the sergeant was talking about the reward for Zorro’s capture. Matt looked around trying to keep his face blank just like Bernardo did.**

**"Muchacho," Reyes said, tugging on his pants. The corporal signed a request to take them to Zorro. Matt nodded vigorously.**

**The sergeant smiled broadly at him and then his eyes widened in shock as Caesar popped his head out of the saddlebag and whined softly. "Caesar!" he cried. Reaching out, Garcia scratched behind the little dog’s ears. Sighing, he turned back to the lancers and ordered them to mount up.**

**It only took a slight tug on the reins for Tornado to turn and trot out of the cuartel.Matt leaned over when the horse had passed beyond sight of the soldiers and whispered, "Zorro." As the lancers began catching up to him, Matt tapped lightly on the horse’s side with his heels.Immediately the stallion broke into his easy gallop, the distance flowing steadily under his feet in swift blurs.**

**Caesar ducked back into his saddlebag and soon fell asleep. Very quickly they arrived at the site of the cave in and Tornado stopped. The lancers behind him stopped also. Matt pointed and Sgt. Garcia shouted to his men. Soon they were digging at the hillside.**

**As the sun rose higher over the hillside, the lancers, in a cascade of pebbles and dust cleared enough of a hole for Zorro to escape from his natural prison. Matt whistled before the lancers discovered the cave beyond. When Garcia looked up, the boy began gesturing frantically.Shaking his head, Matt made signs telling the fat soldier that the cave-in where Zorro was trapped was somewhere else. Somewhere steeper, he signed.With more trees.**

**Reyes asked him if he was sure. Matt nodded his head, yes. Gathering the reins, the boy urged Tornado away from the hillside where his master was trapped and toward the north.At first the stallion hesitated, reluctant to leave, but soon he trotted off in the direction Matt had indicated.He was gratified to hear the sound of other horses following behind. They rode until Matt saw what looked to be another landslide.He pointed and nodded. The soldiers dismounted again and began working.**

**Matt quietly sat on Tornado watching the men work. The sun rose higher and higher, and he began to feel sorry for the soldiers. Hoping that Zorro had had time to escape, he eased the stallion closer to the sergeant. When Sgt. Garcia turned to him, he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Making signs that he had forgotten where Zorro was trapped, Matt turned Tornado and tapped his sides with his heels. The horse raced toward the spot of the real cave in, the angry shouts of the lancers echoing in his ears.**

**When he reached the landslide, Matt saw the bandit sitting on the ground still bound, but not gagged. As soon as he saw the boy approaching, he began shouting. Tornado slowed, but didn’t stop. Within a short distance, Matt saw Zorro waiting, a broad grin crossing his face. Tornado stopped, neighing a greeting. Mounting quickly behind the boy, Zorro took the reins and urged Tornado into a gallop.**

**"You did a wonderful job, Matt," Zorro said. "But why did you not go find Bernardo?" Matt explained his reasoning. "Yes, very logical, if not potentially dangerous."**

**Caesar popped his head out of the saddlebag and began barking. Matt thought it sounded a great deal like bragging. "A little too excited for sleep, eh, Caesar?" Zorro asked with a laugh. Caesar barked at a jackrabbit bounding out of the stallion’s path. "Enough, Caesar. We do not want the soldiers to follow us home." Caesar immediately stopped and curled up in the bottom of the saddlebag again.Soon he was sound asleep.**

**Zorro noticed Matt nodding off as well. "Ah, Matt, you have had a very busy night. Hopefully this will not set your recovery back. You are a smart boy, and you allowed me to escape, for which I am very grateful. The soldiers will find Señor Cordero, which will make them happy.All told, I would say you have been a very good compadre tonight."**

**"Thank you," Matt murmured sleepily. The boy dozed as the stallion’s long stride ate up the miles.As Zorro rode into the cave, Bernardo was waiting. At the mozo _’s_ inquisitive look, the masked man quickly explained the situation.Gathering Matt up in his arms, Bernardo took him upstairs to Don Diego’s bedroom. Caesar padded behind. Soon the boy’s feet were cared for and a hot bowl of corn porridge placed on the bed stand.**

**Diego gently shook Matt’s shoulder. "Muchacho, here is some breakfast."**

**Matt shook his head. "No, thank you.I’m just very sleepy.Don’t know why."**

**"Well, Matt, perhaps it is because young boys should not be up all night rescuing outlaws," Diego said with a chuckle. "You sleep and then we will decide how to get you back to Natchez."**

**Matt nodded and rolled over, his hand resting on Caesar’s back. The dog sighed softly and closed his eyes. Diego walked lightly from the room, leaving the door ajar, assured that the little dog would stay and protect the boy.**

* * *

**Matt woke up, feeling a weight on his bed. When he opened his eyes he saw, instead of Diego’s room, his own room and his mom sitting on the side of his bed. Confused momentarily, he looked for Caesar. "Oh, Caesar’s gone!"**

**"Caesar?" his mom asked.**

**"Caesar was here last night and he took me to California.Zorro was trapped in a cave and I rode Tornado to get help…"**

**"Whoa," Mom said."That must have been some dream. You’ll have to write it down.But right now, it’s Christmas."**

**Matt slipped out of bed and winced. His feet hurt. "No, Mom, it was real.My feet still hurt from walking barefoot on the rocks and dirt." His mom said nothing, but as she walked with him from the room she did notice the more pronounced limp and saw a seam ripped on the shoulder of his pajamas.She wondered just what had happened last night.**

**Caesar trotted over to Diego and sat down by his knee, whining softly in his throat.Matt must be awake. Motioning to Bernardo, he climbed the steps to his bedroom and opened the door. The boy was gone.Looking outside his balcony door, he pondered Matt’s earlier words.Next he walked back down the stairs and into the small family church.Kneeling before the crucifix on the wall, he murmured, "I thank you, San Diego.Again you have watched over me and made it possible for my continued existence. Please also watch over young Matt.Let his Navidad be joyous."**

**Merry Christmas, Y’All  
December, 1999**  
  
---  
  
[](mailto:firstbookscape@gmail.com) **Comments?**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/caesartriumphant1.htm)**  
---  
**[Caesar Chronicles Introduction](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/caesarchronicles.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
